Gypsies Scamps and Thieves
by rogueop452
Summary: Exploring Kyles and Jessi's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** This was previously posted in my "Innocence of Youth" story as Chapter 8, but I thought it better to repost it on it's own since it is technically a 'Kessi' story and most of the chapters in "I of Y" are Kylanda related. It has also been revised. Oh and as you can see from my stories, I 'ship' both ways. Basically, I'm happy if Kyle is happy. LOL Anyway, I hope you like this newer version. Review if you do or even if you don't. I'd like to say it makes no difference to me, but...I love reviews, good or bad. It makes my day.

Gypsies, Scamps and Thieves…

Chapter One

Upon hearing a sudden rustling of covers Kyle gazed across the threshold into Jessi's room, his heart quickening with anticipation.

"Jessi?" he whispered softly into the darkness, but there was no immediate response and after listening for a few moments he could hear her deep breaths of slumber once again.

Disappointed that Jessi wasn't yet awake but at the same time relieved he hadn't unwittingly _startled_ her into an awakening state, Kyle gave a small sigh. He wanted everything to be perfect. If he was going to do this, it had to be done in a more gentle fashion to start the romantic gesture he was about to bestow upon her in the right direction.

But what _would_ be the most romantic way to begin Jessi's 'awakening process', he wondered. When nothing immediately sprang to mind, Kyle mentally berated himself. He'd been so wrapped up in the grand scheme of things, he'd neglected one highly important detail. Why hadn't he taken the time to research this earlier?

Maybe there was still some time. Surely there were a hundred and one suggestions on the internet for the answer to the question 'How to romantically awaken your girlfriend'. Of course if he used that exact phrasing to search he'd have to filter through the "R" rated suggestions to find the more "PG" one's appropriate for…

"Hmmm…"

Hearing Jessi stirring in her sleep again, Kyle listened to her soft shallow breathing and knew it was time. He allowed himself a small smile before slowly 'crossing the threshold'…

Kyle looked down at Jessi's still sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she slept. With the early morning light filtering in through the window he could just make out the positioning of her body beneath the thick pile of covers. As he suspected, from 'checking in' on her nightly over the past week, she was once again curled up in an almost fetal like position on her right side. He wondered if there was any significance behind the sleeping position she chose. She loved looking at the stars, so perhaps it had something to do with the placement of the window in the room. Or…maybe she just felt more comfortable on her right side and it had nothing at all to do with the stars.

Kyle's brow furrowed at the realization that, despite the length of time he'd known the girl who was currently the center of his world, there were so many things he still had to learn about her. Of course their situation in the past hadn't always presented the best of opportunities for getting to know each others personal likes and dislikes, although Jessi seemed to already know quite a lot about his own. He knew a few of her personal preferences and areas of interest, but mostly they pertained to her favorite foods or television shows and those he'd only recently found out after she'd moved in with his family. The knowledge that there would be plenty of time for him to delve deeper into that area cheered him up.

Plenty of time in the future however. This morning…time was of the essence…

So how to awaken her he wondered. Should he just 'go for it' and crawl under the covers with her? He had always planned everything down to the finest detail with Amanda. Maybe it was time to break away from old habits and be more spontaneous for once.

But of course he didn't want to just assume that spontaneity was what Jessi wanted, although, he had a feeling she wouldn't mind at all.

The generous amount of room in Jessi's queen sized bed was tempting. Perhaps if he just…

Kyle hesitantly reached a hand towards her covers. He'd never had the opportunity to enjoy the comforts of spooning in a real bed with Amanda before. She'd always abided by her mother's 'no boy's in her bedroom' rule, which unfortunately had only left _his_ room if they had wanted privacy, and though his tub had always been comfortable enough for him when it came to sleeping there was one thing he knew for sure. Tubs were not the best place for snuggling with…

"Kyle?"

Startled out of his reverie, Kyle was pleasantly surprised to find a pair of gold speckled brown eyes peering up at him curiously and needless to say a little suspiciously. He started to explain, "Jessi…I…" Suddenly Jessi bolted up into a sitting position on her bed. Kyle blanched at the absolute look of terror on her face.

"Kyle…Is everything okay? Did something bad happen?"

"No…Jessi…Everything's fine," he reassured her.

"But why are you…here? After what Nicole said…"

"It doesn't matter what Nicole said," he interjected in order to quickly dispel her trepidation. "Besides," he added, "we're not doing anything wrong." Kyle followed her nervous glance to the alarm clock on her dresser. "Don't worry. Everyone's still sleeping. We have about an hour before the rest of the family has to get up."

His words finally seemed to calm her though she still seemed somewhat suspicious. "An hour?" she asked as she watched him seat himself on the edge of her bed. "An hour for what?"

"For this." Kyle replied. "I wanted to surprise you. I'm giving you your heart's desire Jessi."

"My…heart's desire?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as his intentions finally became clear. "Is that what you call this?"

Refusing to let Jessi's attempt at sarcasm cause doubt to form in his mind Kyle took her hand in his. He was surprised when he felt a strange rush surge through him…Almost like a small jolt of electricity. He hadn't expected that, and from the look on Jessi's face, either had she. Nevertheless he pushed on with his plan. "I know this is something you've been wanting for a long time..." At her slight look of confusion, he motioned towards the nightstand. "...Sorry...there's not much cool whip left. Andy and Josh used up most of it the other night."

Jessi slowly looked over at her nightstand. When she looked back at him her eyes were suddenly filled with uncertainty. "I don't understand Kyle. How could you know what I want? I never told you anything about this."

"You didn't have to. Just like the Gypsy said. You're my soul mate. Verbal communication isn't always necessary between us." With a reassuring squeeze of his hand, Kyle watched her closely, giving her a few moments for his words to sink in.

"So..." Jessi finally began after a long pregnant pause. "You've been exploring my private thoughts? Well that's not very fair."

Her reaction suddenly throwing him for a loop, Kyle immediately felt compelled to explain. "Jessi, I didn't..." The sly grin forming on her face raised an inkling of suspicion in him. "Wait...What do you mean? What's not fair?"

"...That first night after I moved in here…When I uh...heard your heart accelerating at an alarming rate and did some exploring of my own. You were pretty angry with me."

Kyle frowned. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "You telepathically inserted yourself into my dream Jessi," he reminded her.

"I-17," Jessi replied with a quirk of an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at his look of confusion. "Bingo."

This was definitely not going as planned. "That was different..." Kyle began but paused when Jessi gave a short, derisive chuckle.

"How was that any different Kyle? And don't say it was because you were in the middle of a dream about…Ablanda."

"Jessi..." Kyle said in a reproving though gentle tone.

Jessi's smile widened. "Sorry...old habits..."

Kyle sighed, knowing very well she wasn't sorry. "You know you shouldn't really say you're sorry when it's obvious you're not…And stop grinning. That doesn't help."

Trying unsuccessfully to keep from smiling, Jessi reached around to prop the pillows up a little behind her. Once the pillows where in place, she scootched back up against them before meeting Kyle's eyes again. Confronted with Kyle's 'stubborn stern' look her smile soon faded. But not before a quick roll of her eyes. "Fine…I'm sorry I made fun of Amanda's name."

Kyle listened to her heart rate. He furrowed his brows. "No...You're not..." he stated matter of factly.

Jessi stuck her chin out. "You're right...I'm not. Stop reading my heart rate Kyle," she said, in mild annoyance, although there was a twinkle in her eye.

Kyle merely shook his head in resignation.

"Now…Are you going to continue with the lecture Kyle?" Jessi asked, before reaching over for the can of cool whip on her nightstand. "Or can I actually start using this cool whip on your warm yummy..."

"It wasn't a lecture," Kyle pointed out, making an effort to soften his expression.

Pulling her knees up in front of her, Jessi began playfully balancing the can of cool whip on top of them. "Sure sounded like one to me."

"Well it wasn't," he replied. "But...I _would_ like to finish the point I was trying to make. So...Where was I?"

"You were in the middle of telling me how _you _being distracted while you were kissing A-man-da in your dream when you spied in your minds eye something that begins with a "J" is any different than…"

"Right..." Kyle began, eager to get what he had to say over with so he could continue on with his plan. "The fact that you may have inadvertently intruded into my dream wasn't the issue. I wasn't angry about that. What I got angry with you for was the fact that after you discovered I wasn't in any danger, you still lingered. Even though you knew you shouldn't."

"Well I guess that makes us even then."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm referring to the eyeful you got that first time you walked in on me when I was coming out of the shower. Huh...Talk about lingering..."

"I wasn't lingering..."

"Yes you were. But don't take my word for it. We can access your memory together and you can see for yourself."

"Stop trying to change the subject Jessi."

"I'm not trying to change the subject."

"Yes you are. You just don't want to admit that what you did was wrong. You knew I wouldn't appreciate you 'spying' on me."

"I told you before I wasn't spying on you Kyle. Just...because...Okay...Fine! I'll admit I was spying on you a little back then if you stop furrowing your eyebrows at me in disapproval."

"Sorry...I wasn't aware I was doing that."

"You do it a lot."

"And it bothers you."

"...Sometimes...It reminds me of Brian."

"Which is something you'd rather not think about."

Jessi smiled unexpectedly. "Especially with a can of cool whip in my hand and my heart's desire not two feet away from me."

Glad they seemed to finally be getting back on track, Kyle matched her smile with one of his own. "...Eighteen and a quarter inches to be exact..."

"If you say so...Is the lecture over now Kyle?"

"It wasn't a...Okay...I'll admit it was somewhat of a lecture if you promise to stop rolling your eyes at me."

"What?...Oh...You were making a joke...Good one."

"...Who said I was joking?" Kyle asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I did. But...I guess your not...So...does that mean you don't like it when I roll my eyes? 'Cause I can try to stop..."

"Jessi..."

"Is that everything? 'Cause if there's anything else about me you don't like...I can try to change that too...Well except for my hair. I know you probably don't like it this short but it'll grow out..."

"Jessi stop...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If I did...I'm sorry. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

Jessi chuckled. "You didn't hurt my feelings Kyle...I was just joking."

"...You were...joking?"

"Yes...Of course I was joking," Jessi replied. "For someone who's supposed to be highly empathetic to my mental state you should know that."

Kyle raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Jessi...I can't believe..."

"...You can't believe what? How absolutely gullible you are sometimes?"

"Jessi...you're..." Kyle paused.

"I'm what?"

"Never mind."

"No. What where you going to say Kyle?"

"I'm not sure what I was going to say. I was just thinking out loud."

"Then what were you _thinking_?" she persisted.

"I was thinking that you're nothing like...Amanda," Kyle blurted out. "Not that that would be a bad thing," he added quickly. "You're just...different. And different is good. And I better stop now before I totally ruin the rest of your surprise. I'm sorry Jessi. All I wanted to do was be nice to my girlfriend and serve her breakfast in bed, which according to her horoscope is part of her secret heart's desire to be pampered. I even made your favorite...waffles with chocolate chips. I wanted it all to be perfect. Although I probably already ruined it by lecturing you and comparing you to my ex. I can't believe I said that..."

"Kyle...It's alright. Nothing is ruined."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Jessi replied with a soft smile. "You had me at 'different is good'. Or maybe it was 'the rest of your surprise'."

"I'm sorry for comparing you to...someone else. It's _you_ I want to be with Jessi."

"Well I'm definitely no Amanda. That's for sure...Because if I was...then we wouldn't be sitting here like this in our pj's. In my bed. Sharing aspects of our lives. Exploring our hopes. Our dreams..."

Kyle chuckled. "Well there are hopes and dreams and then there are...let's just say...certain 'moments' in our life that are better left 'un-explored'."

"You're right," Jessi said, with a mischievous smile. "I still can't get that image from your dream when you were kissing Amanda 'the cheerleader' out of my head. Is she really that flexible?"

"Jessi..."

"And you never did explain the origins of that extraordinarily large grapefruit."

"Jessi..."

"And how come you weren't as freaked out as I was when it started bouncing down the stadium stairway towards us? I mean I get the whole baseball and scoring with your girlfriend cliche. But what was the meaning behind..."

"JESSI! Can we please just stop talking about the dream I had about kissing Amanda? You're the only one I want to kiss now. That's all that matters."

"Do you really mean that Kyle?"

"I really mean it Jessi. Scouts honor."

"'Scouts honor?' What does that mean? And why are you holding your fingers up like that?"

"I'm not sure what it means. I just heard...someone say it once. Look Jessi...I really don't want to argue anymore."

"I don't either. I'm sorry for teasing you...And I truly mean it this time."

"Good. Now...For the rest of your surprise."

"Kyle…you didn't need to…"

"Look behind your pillow Jessi."

"Why?"

"Because I hid something there when you were sleeping."

"What did you hide?"

"Look and you'll find out."

With a small unsure smile lighting up her face, Jessi turned and reached a hesitant hand in between the pillows behind her. She slowly pulled out Kyle's surprise and placed in in the middle of her lap. "Wow. It's...cute. Thank you Kyle."

"Do you like him?" Kyle asked sweetly.

Jessi nodded. "This is a first. No one's ever given me a teddy bear before."

"And it's not just any _ordinary_ teddy bear."

Jessi studied the bear in her hands. "No…It's got a blue bow too," she replied matter of factly.

Kyle chuckled. "No…You have to press his left paw."

Jessi smiled, holding onto the bear a bit awkwardly. "It's not going to shock me is it?"

"No...Of course not."

"Okay then. Here goes nothing..." Jessi squeezed the button embedded in the bears paw.

_You stole my heart Jessi._

Jessi looked up at Kyle in wonder. "It's your voice Kyle. That's nice…Even if it is coming from a bear."

"I'm glad you like it Jessi," Kyle said beaming from ear to ear. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Kyle." Jessi pressed the button again and smiled, her nose crinkling with amusement. "I feel like I should say you stole mine too little bear. But it wouldn't be true."

"It wouldn't? I mean of course a stuffed bear couldn't steal your heart. But...did I?"

Jessi shook her head. "...No."

"...I...didn't?"

"...You didn't have to Kyle. You had it from the start."

"Oh..."

"Now can we start enjoying this breakfast or what? 'Cause I'm starving."

"Right. Do you need anything else? I can get you some chocolate syrup for your milk if you want."

"No...This is great. Everything is great. Thank you Kyle."

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want?"

"I'm sure there's nothing else I want Kyle. Everything I want is...right here...Eighteen and a quarter inches away from me."

"Your heart's desire..."

"Always..." Jessi said. She leaned forward slightly. Pressing her lips to Kyle's she closed her eyes and kissed him softly. She could hear their two hearts beating as one…

…A distant ringing suddenly interrupted Jessi's train of thought.

Jessi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed. "Kyle?" she asked as she glanced around her room...but she was alone.

And then she remembered…

A sadness filling her heart, Jessi sighed deeply and slowly climbed out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and hit the "off" button on the annoying alarm clock. As she was turning back around she saw something white out of the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what it was.

Sitting in the entranceway to her room was a white teddy bear with a blue bow around its neck and a white envelope propped up in its lap…


	2. Chapter 2

Jessi stood stock still. The sheer unexpected delight at the sight of the white bear mingled with a deep confusion, the question uppermost in her mind being how it had gotten there. With her dream still fresh in her memory there was really only one logical explanation.

_Kyle…_

A slow smile formed on her lips. She took a few tentative steps forward, but before reaching down to pick up the bear she continued on through to the hallway and looked around.

Nothing.

Closing her eyes to better concentrate she listened, tuning out the usual sounds of morning drifting down from the second floor such as the shower running, Josh's snoring and Lori's iPod playing music through the docking port until she located the familiar steady pumping of Kyle's heart. From the direction it was coming from she knew he was in his room.

Should she go to him or…

Jessi looked over her shoulder at the bear. The white envelope seemed to beckon her. When she suddenly heard Nicole's soft footsteps coming down the stairway the decision was made for her and she went back into her room, quickly but softly closing the door behind her. She held her breath as she waited by the door until she was sure Nicole wasn't coming to check up on her. When she heard her getting the frying pan out of the cabinet in the kitchen to start breakfast for Stephen she let her breath out and turned her attention back to the bear and more importantly…

Quickly reaching down to snatch the envelope from the bears lap, she all but tore it open in anticipation…

_Jessi,_

_I hope you liked your surprise. _

_If all went as planned you will be reading this soon after my 'visit' with you and the memories of our time together hopefully won't have faded away completely, as dreams often have a tendency to do. And again, if all went as planned there will be a huge smile lighting up your face. _

_I love when you smile Jessi. I wish I could be there in person to see it. But instead I will have to make do with my imagination. In fact…I am already imagining your smile as I am writing this and just the thought of your happiness is bringing joy to my heart…and giving me further incentive to make sure the surprise I have in store for you is successful. _

_I'm sorry. I wish it could be more 'real' for you. Well for the both of us actually. But for now, until Nicole and Stephen relent with the 'no visiting each other's bedrooms after hours rule' this is the next best thing I can offer you. That is, with any luck it will be the next best thing…Which means I better get started…_

_See you soon my little 'Thief of Hearts'…_

_P.S. I know that last line may sound a bit corny but the bear I had made for you is speaking the truth. You really did steal my heart Jessi. But then again, it has always been yours for the taking._

_XXXOOO_

_Kyle_

Jessi reached down and picked up the bear. Cradling it in her left arm, she read the letter over one more time. If what Kyle had written in his letter was true…

Jessi played back a memory from her dream.

"And it's not just any _ordinary_ teddy bear."

She glanced down at the bear in her hands. Slowly reaching for its left paw she grasped it lightly between her fingers and squeezed.

_You stole my heart Jessi._

Jessi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She squeezed the button once again.

_You stole my heart Jessi._

Jessi _still_ couldn't believe it. But the proof was staring her in the face.

_And_ whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

As she studied the soft white cuddly bear in her hands a smile lit up her features.

This was definitely a first. No one had ever given her a teddy bear before.

Jessi quirked an eyebrow. _Déjà vu all over again_, she thought to herself.

Wrapping both arms around her bear, Jessi cuddled it close to her chest, resting her chin on top of its soft fuzzy head.

_Kyle..._

She closed her eyes tightly shut, relishing the moment and allowing another memory from her dream to resurface.

_"_My heart's desire."

Jessi's smile slowly widened into a grin. _Well my 'hearts desire' have I got a surprise in store for you tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** I do not own Kyle XY, Ten Things I Hate About You or any of the characters. I do not own the poem below.

Chapter 3

All day long Jessi had been thinking about Kyle. Not that that was unusual. Thoughts of him were always there. He was the last thing she thought of before falling asleep, and the first thing she thought of in the morning.

And then of course, there were the dreams…

Jessi smiled.

"If I knew grocery shopping would bring such a radiant smile to your face Jessi, I would have gladly given you the chore weeks ago," Nicole said wryly as she helped Jessi put the last of the grocery items away.

"I was just…" Jessi blushed. She looked away, clearing her thoughts.

Ever the kind hearted psychologist, Nicole picked up on her discomfort and didn't pursue the matter. She peaked into the last bag, her eyes widening. "Oh…My." She quirked an eyebrow. "Ten bags of Sour Patch Kids Jessi?"

"Kyle likes them," was all Jessi said. Once again the unreadable mask back in place.

"Yes…That he does."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Nicole replied, her ironic grin transforming into a genuine smile. "You did fine. Thank you once again for helping out."

Jessi flashed a smile. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No. You've done enough already."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Nicole assured her.

Jessi really did enjoy helping Nicole. It made her feel like she was part of the family and not just a guest in the house. With Sarah gone now, this was her best shot at any kind of a normal family life, and quite frankly…it was more than she could ever have hoped for.

"I can help with dinner if you want," she offered.

Nicole put her arm around Jessi's shoulder affectionately and gave her a quick squeeze. "If I need assistance with dinner, I'll get Lori to help when she gets back from her lunch date with Mark." She chuckled lightly. "Seeing as she stuck you with her chores earlier.

"But what if Lori doesn't make it back in time…" Jessi began only to be cut off by Nicole.

"If Lori doesn't make it back in time…she's grounded. Besides, I'm just making spaghetti. Now scoot…Go listen to your music on your iPod or check out your friend's facebooks on Kyle's computer or whatever it is you kids do these days for fun on a weekend. Dinner should be ready in a couple of hours."

Jessi didn't own an iPod, nor did she have any friends with facebooks. But sensing that Nicole was politely trying to shoo her out of the kitchen, she mumbled awkwardly…"Maybe I'll watch some TV".

_Or, better yet, I'll go look for Kyle,_ she thought to herself as she turned to go. After all, they hadn't really had an opportunity to be alone together all day.

She didn't have to go very far. She found Kyle in the living room, relaxing on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. The TV was on but from his flaked out position in the corner of the couch, Jessi wasn't quite sure if he was watching it or not. He looked like he might be sleeping. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if he was.

As luck would have it, that Saturday had been designated for the annual ritual of 'spring cleaning' at the Trager household and Stephen had kept both him and Josh busy all day neatening and sorting through junk in the garage and in their rooms.

As Jessi very well knew, parting with belongings from his past wasn't exactly the easiest of tasks for Kyle. No matter how tattered or worn they were, even the rattiest of t-shirts held sentimental memories…and being that memories were few and far between for the both of them, discarding personal items even though they were no longer useful was an almost painful process.

While Kyle had been going through his possessions for donating to 'Good Will' he had also taken the opportunity to pack up certain things he had acquired from the time he and Amanda had been a couple.

Jessi didn't have personal experience in _that_ department, but according to Lori, packing up romantic memories in a box after a recent break-up was even more of a painful process. Needless to say, after a full morning, and half of the afternoon of solid work, Kyle was both physically and emotionally drained.

Jessi was brought out of her reverie by what sounded like snoring coming from the other side of the couch. It was loud enough to nearly drown out Heath Ledger and Julia Stiles on the television. With a bemused smile on her face, she walked around to the front of the couch and sat down on the edge of the cushion next to Kyle.

His breathing was deep, his lips, slightly parted. Jessi sat mesmerized, her eyes fixed on his soft full lips. She remembered the last time she had kissed him…just that morning…in her dream. Jessi quirked an eyebrow. Dreams were nice but the real thing was so much better. Exactly how much better…she'd soon find out. Closing her eyes, she leaned in…

And then he snored again.

Jessi's eyes flew open. _Talk about ruining a moment,_ she thought to herself.

"Kyle…" she said softly.

A pair of sparkling blue eyes slowly opened and met hers.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you," Jessi said…_And if you believe that…there's a bridge in Brooklyn you might be interested in._

"Jessi…" Kyle quickly straightened up in his seat. "I thought you were grocery shopping."

"I was. I just got back."

"How was that anyway?"

"The cart was noisy and hard to maneuver through the aisles…and not to mention…" she crinkled her nose. "…A veritable Petri dish teeming with germs."

He managed a half hearted smile, which immediately worked its way into a yawn.

"You look tired." …_And cute and sexy in that tight blue jersey and I totally want to ravish you._

"I do?…I guess I am. The garage took all morning to sort through, and then I gave Stephen a hand with the gutters…"

Jessi waited for Kyle to mention the time he'd spent sorting through his possessions and packing away his "Amanda memories" but she could sense he wasn't up to talking about it just then. Either that or he just didn't want to bring up the subject of his ex girlfriend with her…_twice_ in one day. Relief washed over her. Amanda was still a touchy subject for the both of them. She wondered if she'd ever be able hear her name without grimacing inwardly. Jealousy ate away at her soul when she thought about that girl. She tried not to.

Jessi followed Kyle's gaze to the television. "So…What are you watching?" she asked.

"A movie. I'm not really sure what it's called. I just tuned in."

"Ten Things I Hate About You."

Kyle shot her a confused look. "What?"

"The movie. It's called Ten Things I Hate About You. It's one of my favorites."

"Oh…" He looked a little relieved. "I've never had the opportunity to see that one. What's it about?"

Jessi recalled the written summary for the movie and did some quick summarizing of her own. "Basically it's about a girl who's a bit jaded with relationships and life in general, but then she meets a guy who turns her whole world upside down."

"Sounds…interesting," he replied although Jessi could tell he was just trying to be polite. "Do you want to watch with me?"

Jessi immediately felt butterflies in her stomach. She'd been hoping he would ask. "Sure. Should I get some Sour Patch Kids? I just picked a few packs up at the store."

Kyle looked thoughtful for a moment. "No…Unless _you_ want some," he added.

Jessi shrugged. "I don't really like them."

He looked surprised. "You don't? I never knew that."

Jessi eyed the remote on the cushion behind her and as if reading her mind, Kyle picked it up and put it on the end table to his right so she could scootch back in her seat. She sat back and, wanting to get more comfortable, after first removing her shoes, propped her feet up on the coffee table next to his. With Kyle's and her feet side by side she grinned at the difference in size.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You have big feet," she stated bluntly.

Kyle looked down at his feet, squiggling his toes a few times inside his socks. "Kind of…" he said and then looked over at hers. "Yours are a nice size though."

Besides the fact that Jessi wasn't quite sure how to respond to Kyle's bizarre complement, she immediately became distracted when he grazed the bottom of her foot with his own and she felt a strange rush surge through her. She jumped a little when he accidentally did it again. At least she thought it was an accident this time.

"Jessi..." Kyle said glancing at her with a smile of wonder on his face, "...You're ticklish."

Jessi wasn't sure why, but the very mention of the word triggered a slight defensive reaction. "No...I'm not," she said hesitantly.

He looked at her oddly for a moment. "Are you sure you're not ticklish?"

"Nope…Not ticklish at all," she assured him with a hint of a smile.

Jessi had been feeling unusually giddy at the prospect of some alone time with Kyle, but suddenly she wasn't liking the mischievous look that appeared in his eyes.

"So…it doesn't tickle when I do…this?" he asked and then again playfully grazed the bottom of her foot with his, all the while locking eyes with hers.

Jessi bit down hard on her bottom lip trying desperately to keep from smiling, and at the same time fighting the overpowering urge to jerk her foot away.

When she didn't answer he did it again. "Okay stop!" she finally blurted out pulling both of her feet away from his when the strange feeling became too much to handle.

"Oh no…you're not getting off _that_ easy Jessi," Kyle warned with a chuckle and then sat up abruptly, lunging for her feet with his left hand. But Jessi anticipated his move and with a short unrestrained giggle, quickly tucked both feet up under her before he could reach them. "So…your feet_ are_ ticklish," he stated matter of factly. "I wonder where _else_ you're ticklish."

"Nowhere," she replied, instinct telling her to feign nonchalance.

"Hmmm…That's not what your heart is telling me Jessi."

Jessi frowned. Darn her heart. It always gave her away. When his glance suddenly shifted to her midriff, Jessi's eyes widened in alarm and she protectively put her hands over her stomach before he got any ideas. "Okay…I'll admit it," she said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm a little ticklish." She shot a glance at the TV. "Shouldn't we be watching? We're missing the movie."

She focused on the screen, at the same time cautiously watching Kyle out of the corner of her eye. He studied her for a long moment before replying, "Sure…If that's what you want." He settled back into the couch and she did the same.

They watched the movie together, and miraculously, no one bothered them. There was the occasional strange look from both Josh and Lori as they passed through the room but after a while, neither Jessi nor Kyle even noticed.

"This is my favorite part," Jessi said towards the ending of the movie. "Kat's about to read the poem she wrote for Patrick out loud in class."

"Her teacher doesn't seem to want her to," Kyle replied.

"Shhh…You'll miss it," Jessi said seriously. Though she had memorized the poem herself, she wanted Kyle to hear it.

_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car.  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.  
I hate it, I hate the way you're always right.  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you.  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all. _—

"Wow…", Kyle said. "She really _does_ care about him."

Jessi didn't answer. She was too busy trying to keep an errant tear from rolling down her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she blurrily saw Kyle looking over at her.

"Jessi?" he asked softly.

Wiping another tear away, Jessi gave him a shy smile. She felt slightly embarrassed that he was witnessing her getting so emotional over a silly movie. She didn't want him to think of her as just another hopeless romantic.

She was pleasantly surprised when, without another word, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer, so she was leaning up against him and then he put his other arm around her. They watched the last few minutes of the movie like that.

When the credits began to roll, they both seemed unwilling to move. Finally Jessi looked up at him with searching eyes. He seemed to know what she was asking.

Their lips met…softly…tentatively…and as usual whenever they kissed, Jessi felt a rush through her entire body. She closed her eyes, loosing herself in the moment.

It seemed like the perfect ending to the evening.

And then…The unspeakable happened.

"Oh!...I'm interrupting. I can come back…" came a very familiar voice behind them…A very_ unwanted_ familiar voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When he heard Amanda come into the room, Kyle was so involved with the pleasurable feelings arising in him from the touch of Jessi's lips on his own it took a moment for him to respond. But when he did, it was nothing like the reaction from the last time Amanda had caught him in a passionate embrace with Jessi. This time there were no guilt-ridden apologies or explanations frantically bubbling up within him. No excuses were needed…

Though he had once loved her deeply, his heart didn't belong to Amanda anymore…It was Jessi that held his heart captive now pure and simple.

With his eyes still closed, he could feel Jessi stiffen in his arms. He held her tighter and slipped inside her mind…

_Its okay Jessi, _he reassured her.

Kyle was uncertain whether Jessi had received his message or not, but out of politeness to Amanda, he couldn't keep her waiting. After all, he was the one who had invited her over.

When Jessi suddenly pulled away from him, he gave her a hint of a smile. "I'll be right back," he told her.

"Don't bother," was all she said before rising from the couch and hastily leaving the room.

"Jessi…wait!" he called after her, scrambling to his feet.

Jessi half turned to glare at Amanda as she went by, but she didn't stop.

Kyle stood, stunned, as she rounded the corner of the stairwell and headed to her room, the slam of her bedroom door echoing down the hallway adding a final emphasis to her abrupt departure. Unsure as to the reason why Jessi had gotten so upset by Amanda's presence he could only assume it was another case of jealousy rearing its ugly head. He only had himself to blame. He should have warned Jessi earlier that Amanda might be stopping by.

"So…I got your text Kyle…"

Confusion running amuck in his mind, Kyle glanced across the couch at Amanda. She seemed unaffected by what had just transpired. The calm expectant smile she sent his way causing him further turmoil. Gentle and sweet by nature, there was a time when she would have shown more compassion. But when it came to Jessi…

"Kyle, I only have a few minutes," Amanda said impatiently. "Nate's taking me out to dinner tonight. What is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Knowing Jessi's proclivity for eavesdropping, Kyle spoke in a clear precise manner, carefully measuring each word…For both Jessi's_ and_ Amanda's sake.

"Amanda, the reason I called and invited you over was to return a few of your things I found earlier. I came across them while I was cleaning. I thought you might want them back."

Kyle wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a flash of hurt cross Amanda's features. Had he not been tactful enough?

"What kind of things?" she asked.

"Books mostly…On poetry," he added, when Amanda sent him a look of confusion.

"You mean the poems we used to read while we…"

"Yes," Kyle replied, quickly cutting her off.

Amanda looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her eyes widened with understanding. "Oh…I get it. This is the official 'hostage trade'."

Recognizing Lori's terminology for the exchange of personal items both she and Declan had left behind after their breakup, Kyle immediately knew what Amanda was referring to.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly.

Amanda looked away, seeming at a loss for words. Finally, she said "So, I guess this is it then."

Detecting a hint of sadness in her voice Kyle's throat tightened. "Amanda, I never meant to hurt you."

Amanda gave a small ironic chuckle. "If you say 'we can still be friends'…"

Kyle's eyebrows furrowed. "But we _can_ be," he replied. "Why _wouldn't _we be?"

Amanda looked at Kyle as if in wonder. Slowly a smile formed on her lips. "You really are a clueless muffin sometimes Kyle."

"Amanda I…" Kyle began.

Suddenly there was the sound of a horn honking from outside of the house.

"That must be Nate," Amanda said looking over her shoulder. "I don't want to be late."

"No…" Kyle agreed. A teasing smile crossed his face. "You wouldn't want to be late for your date with Nate."

Amanda chuckled. "No…That wouldn't be so great."

They shared a smile.

"Do you want me to go get the books?" Kyle offered.

"Can you just leave them on my doorstep later? I really should be going."

"Sure."

Amanda turned to leave. Kyle watched her go every step of the way. Once she was gone, he had only one thought on his mind…

_Jessi..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyle stood hesitantly outside Jessi's room, unsure why she had stormed away so angrily. He had thought their relationship was past the point of petty jealousy. Hadn't he made his intentions clear to her just that morning when he had told her that she was the only one he wanted? But then again…It had only been a dream, and as dreams often have a tendency to do…

Kyle sighed. Perhaps Amanda was right. When it came to matters of the heart at times he _was_ a clueless muffin. His brow creased with worry, Kyle raised his hand to knock on Jessi's door…

"You don't have to knock. You can come in Kyle."

Despite his unease with the current situation a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Jessi had obviously been expecting him. That was a good sign…Wasn't it?

When Kyle opened the door, he found Jessi sitting in the middle of her bed propped up against her pillows, with her arms wrapped around the stuffed bear he had given her. Their eyes met briefly, but then Jessi looked away and Kyle was unable to read her mood.

Quietly closing the door behind him he walked the few paces to stand by the side of her bed. "Jessi…We need to talk."

Jessi's head shot up and her eyes immediately began searching his. Kyle remembered too late how that statement was sometimes used as a lead in to a discussion about feelings that have changed. "That's not what I meant," he quickly assured her. "I mean that _is_ what I meant but…"

He watched Jessi's expression soften with relief. She looked away briefly to regain her composure before again meeting his gaze. "What do you want Kyle?"

Kyle sat down on the edge of her bed. "Jessi," he began. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I invited Amanda over earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jessi gave a short snort like laugh. "Why would I be upset about that?"

"Then why did you run out like you did?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because whenever I see Amanda I want to rip her hair out? She wants you back Kyle."

"Why would she want me back? She's with Nate now."

"Who knows? Maybe Nate ain't so great," Jessi said with contempt.

"Jessi," Kyle said sincerely. "Amanda doesn't want me back. And even if she did…It wouldn't matter. You're the one I want. I thought you knew that."

Jessi bit on her bottom lip as if in thought.

"You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then what's wrong?" Kyle asked, sensing that something was still troubling her.

"Nothings wrong."

Kyle knew she wasn't being truthful. "Jessi, stop," he told her in a mildly scolding tone.

"Okay," Jessi said reluctantly, as if determining that Kyle wasn't going to relent until she told him what was on her mind. She tightened her arms around her bear, before asking bluntly, "Did you really used to read her poetry?"

"So you were listening," Kyle said disapprovingly, although secretly he was glad she had ignored his talk about the proper use of her eavesdropping abilities. But Jessi offered no apology for her transgression and with her unwavering eyes fastened upon his, Kyle knew she was waiting for an answer.

He was unsure of what to say. On the one hand, he didn't want to further perpetuate Jessi's jealous feelings towards Amanda, but at the same time he wanted to be honest.

"Yes," he finally replied. "We read poetry to each other. Amanda seemed to enjoy it."

Jessi studied him for a long moment before asking, "Did _you_?"

Kyle frowned, the memories beginning to stir feelings inside him. Feelings that at the moment, he couldn't quite identify. He brushed them aside focusing on the matter at hand.

"Yes," he told her honestly.

Wondering if his answer had simply satisfied Jessi's curious nature or sparked her anger, Kyle listened for her heartbeat. He suddenly turned his head; when instead he heard Nicole's voice upstairs telling Josh that dinner was on the table. Which meant they didn't have much time. "Jessi Nicole…"

"I heard," Jessi interrupted. "I'm not deaf."

"Jessi…" Kyle admonished her.

"What?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Glad that she seemed to be in a better mood Kyle returned her smile. "We should probably go," he said and then made a move to rise, but Jessi's next words caused him to pause.

"You know," she said in a seductive tone. "I never did thank you for my bear."

Kyle's smile widened as he remembered their 'dream kiss' they had shared that morning. "Yes you did."

"I mean…in person."

When he noticed Jessi staring at his lips, the words 'clueless muffin' sprang to mind. "Oh…Right…You didn't," he quickly corrected himself.

He leaned in, his pulse quickening with anticipation. Jessi's lips mere inches from his own, he could feel her warm breath on…Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door and both Kyle and Jessi jumped apart.

"Jessi," Nicole called from the other side of the door. "Time for dinner."

Jessi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Be right there," she answered.

Once Nicole's footsteps retreated, Kyle sighed in frustration. "It seems like our kisses are _always _getting interrupted."

Her eyes alight with mischief; Jessi quickly leaned forward, planting a long deep kiss on Kyle. Then she pulled away and climbed out of bed.

Kyle watched her in amusement as she set her stuffed bear upright against the pillows. "You know…We could just skip dinner," he said half jokingly, still feeling the after effects from Jessi's spontaneous kiss.

Jessi froze, her eyes wide open. "But…it's spaghetti…"

Though he was a little disappointed, Kyle smiled knowingly. "Your favorite...Which reminds me," he said as he rose from the bed and their eyes met.

"Reminds you about what?" she asked.

"It reminds me about all the things I still don't know about you," Kyle replied still smiling.

"Such as...?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue...Like your eyes," Jessi replied, a slow smile beginning to spread across her face. "And yours is red."

"Right. What type of music do you like?"

Jessi looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Just about everything." She gave a short chuckle. "Well except for country music. And of course, you already know my favorite song."

"She Could Be You."

"Right," Jessi replied. "And I already know what your favorite fruit is. Grapefruit right?"

"Uh…No," Kyle said slowly. "Just the opposite."

"Well it must be your favorite because otherwise, why would you think about it so much?"

"Jessi have you been 'spying' on me again?" he asked as they headed towards the door.

"No. I just hear you mumbling it a lot," she explained and then added with a grin. "Especially every time I take a shower."

Suddenly realizing that Jessi was teasing him, he shook his head in resignation. "Come on," he said offering her his hand. "We better go. We can talk more about this later."

_Talking's not all we'll do later,_ Kyle 'heard' when her hand slid into his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_When we sleep the subconscious mind takes over. Our dreams can reveal what's disturbing us in our waking hours. And there are rare occasions in the state between sleep and consciousness when the things that most trouble us can emerge..._

"So," Declan said as he dribbled the basketball towards Kyle up the driveway. "You and Jessi."

"What about me and Jessi?" Kyle asked defensively.

Taking advantage of Kyle's sudden distraction, Declan faked to the right, dribbled the ball away and slam dunked it through the hoop. Bending over, he rested his hands on his knees. "You're an item…I mean…You know…a couple," he replied, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"If you're asking if we're romantically involved…The answer is yes," Kyle stated matter of factly.

Declan quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kyle asked.

"Nope," Declan said with a shrug. "No problem whatsoever."

Kyle frowned. "Then why is your pulse accelerating?"

"Dude…" Declan said with a slight chuckle. "We're playing basketball. My pulse is _supposed_ to accelerate. If it didn't, I'd be dead." He shook his head in bemusement as he retrieved the ball.

Kyle's frown deepened. "Adam is dead," he stated morosely, "Sarah too. Death is so…permanent."

"As it should be Bro," Declan replied good naturedly while balancing the basketball on two fingers and spinning it. "Otherwise the world would be filled with zombies. I don't know about you but I prefer my life to be zombie free." Grabbing the ball with both hands, Declan took aim at the basket…and missed.

Springing back to life, Kyle caught the rebound and made a quick jump shot. The moment the ball whooshed through the net a loud roaring of a crowd could be heard.

Both Declan and Kyle froze in place as Amanda, dressed in a red Beachwoood High cheerleader's outfit advanced towards them up the driveway. Jumping around and waving her pom pom's wildly, she drew nearer, coming to a stop directly in front of them.

"GO KYLE!" Amanda cheered, her eyes alight with aggressive spirit as she thrust her arms upwards and began shaking her pom poms vigorously above her head.

Kyle smiled and took a step forward, but then paused when from the bottom of the driveway another figure in a red cheerleader's outfit began moving towards them, only this time in a blur of motion, the momentum building up with each flawlessly performed maneuver, while she, pom poms in hand, somersaulted their way. Her final back flip landed her side by side with Amanda and then she too thrust her arms upwards, and began shaking her pom poms.

"GO KYLE!" Jessi cheered with a mischievous smile on her face.

Kyle smiled and was about to take another step forward, when suddenly both Amanda and Jessi threw their pom poms to the ground.

"Okay!" Jessi cheered, with a clap of her hands. "GIVE ME A K!" she continued, throwing her arms above her head. She turned back towards Amanda. Grabbing her around her midriff, they worked together to form their bodies into the shape of a "K".

"K!" Declan shouted from behind him with a huge grin lighting up his face.

"GIVE ME A Y!" Jessi demanded, now lifting Amanda high up in her arms to form the letter "Y".

"Y!" Both Lori and Hillary squealed from the front porch of the house while they squirted red and blue sticky syrup all over each other.

"GIVE ME AN L!" Jessi yelled while standing with her hands to her side as Amanda quickly lay down by her feet to form the letter "L"

"L!" Andy and Josh shouted distractedly from Josh's beat up car parked on the curb as they played G force on their laptops.

"GIVE ME AN E!" Jessi shouted as she sat on the ground with her legs out in front of her. Amanda climbed up on her shoulders and they both threw their arms straight out to form the letter "E".

"E!" Stephen roared over his shoulder as he hung from the gutters, while at the same time Nicole, who was busy stirring a pot of spaghetti noodles on the stove atop the roof shouted out the letter.

"WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?" Jessi questioned loudly after Amanda jumped off her shoulders.

"KYLE!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Jessi frowned. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she shouted as she stood side by side with Amanda, hands on hips.

"KYLE!" they all yelled even louder.

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"KYLE!!"

"That's right!" Jessi said emphatically. "And he's mine!" and with that, she turned to face Amanda. Grabbing her around the waist Jessi pulled her into a passionate embrace, kissing her full on the lips. After a long moment with their lips locked tightly together, Jessi pushed Amanda away. Turning back around she met Kyle's eyes and gave him a little wink.

Feeling a familiar stirring in a certain part of his anatomy, Kyle kept his gaze focused on Jessi. He took another step forward. "Jessi, I…"

Suddenly there was the sound of a distant humming. When the humming grew louder all eyes turned towards the sky. Kyle's own eyes widened when atop the trees he saw Nate on a hover board. He hovered above their heads momentarily and then zoomed down to the ground in front of Amanda. She immediately climbed on to the back of the hover board. Putting her hands on Nate's hips, she turned her glance towards Kyle and smiled fondly.

Nate glanced at Kyle and smirked. "Later dude!"

As they lit into the air and disappeared over the top of the trees, there was another roaring of the crowds. Kyle looked around in confusion. Where was that sound coming from?

When he turned back around he was surprised to discover that he was alone in the middle of a baseball field. At his feet and covering the entire field were blue and white balloons.

As he looked all around him Kyle was struck with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. The stands were completely empty. Where had everyone gone, he wondered.

Kyle's eyebrows furrowed when he felt the wind kicking up and the balloons around him began whirling around in a circular motion. The clouds rolled by at an advanced pace. The skies darkened. With a feeling of doom enveloping him Kyle slowly looked up and was aghast by what he saw. Hovering overhead was a blimp. Kyle cringed inwardly when instead of the words "Goodyear" flashing across the side it read "Latnock".

Slowly a ladder began to lower from the gondola on the bottom of the blimp.

"NO!" Kyle shouted frantically up at the blimp. "It's too soon! I'm not ready yet!"

A single tear rolled down his cheek but it was soon washed away when the skies suddenly opened up and it began to rain. Still looking up, Kyle squinted through the pelting rain. Seeing the ladder continuing to descend, Kyle threw his arm upward. Mustering all of the skills both Adam and Foss had taught him over the years, he used the rain around him to reverse the polarity of the ladder. Slowly but surely the ladder began to retract. When it was all the way back inside, Kyle threw his other arm up, directing his attention to the blimp itself now. After what seemed like three seasons, but according to his internal clock was only three minutes, Kyle began to get disheartened when the blimp didn't seem to be budging.

Suddenly, he felt a presence by his side. He didn't want to break his concentration by looking away to see who it was but somehow he knew.

"Jessi," he eked out nearly out of breath from the exertion. "A little help?" he asked.

"No problem," was all he heard, before she too threw her arms up. When Kyle began to hear slight gasps coming from her, his brow crinkled with worry.

"Jessi?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine Kyle," she replied. Despite her obvious exhaustion she gave a little laugh. "I can go at least another season like this. I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

When he heard her words Kyle smiled and as if getting a second wind he began to generate even more power. Slowly the blimp began to move away from the stadium.

Feeling his strength waiver, Kyle mentally thanked the powers that be when out of the blue a flash of lightning suddenly lit up the sky. It struck the blimp hitting right smack dab in the middle of the words "Latnok".

Kyle heard another chuckle by his side as the blimp suddenly burst into a ball of flames. In the blink of an eye it was gone.

Kyle dropped his arms down to his side. Exhausted but smiling with joy, he looked over towards Jessi…

She was collapsed on the ground amidst a sea of blue and white balloons.

"Jessi?"

"Jessi! No!" He cried out in anguish as he fell to his knees by her side.

His heart filled with despair, Kyle awoke.

He looked around wildly. His room was almost completely dark, lit only by the moonlight filtering in through the windows.

"Jessi," he whimpered, the emotions from his dream still so vivid in his memory that he still felt the butterflies floating around in his stomach. His dream had been so real.

Kyle reached up a shaky hand to his face.

His cheeks were wet with tears.

Knowing it had only been a dream, but nevertheless still racked with worry, Kyle threw off his covers and rose from his tub. "No after hour room visits" be damned…

He needed to see Jessi.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jessi ran through the house, the sound of his heavy footfalls on the wooden floorboards behind her drumming in her ears…She could feel his malignant determination as if it were a tangible thing. Her breath ragged and her heart racing, she rounded the corner of the stairwell. In a flash she was in her room, slamming the door shut…And with a twist of the lock she was…_

_The doorknob began to turn in her grasp. Abruptly letting go of it, she stepped back, her eyes glued to the crimson hand prints staining the back of her door…_

"_Do you really think a simple door is going to keep me from my mission?" Cassidy's voice rang out from the other side. "Perhaps you're not as smart as Latnok thinks you are." _

"_Jessi…"_

_She spun around…_

"_Kyle…What are you doing here?"_

_"I had to see you," Kyle said and then he moved nearer. Reaching a hand out to her he gently cupped her face. _"_I needed to know that you were safe."_

_Suddenly there was a loud crash behind her and she spun back around. _

"_You can't hide from me Jessi…Just like your mother couldn't," Cassidy shouted and then another loud crash against the door followed._

_Jessi's jaw clenched, her eyes fixed straight ahead as she stared at the door determinedly. "You need to go Kyle."_

"_Jessi no…You can't do this..."_

"_He killed my mother Kyle. I have no choice."_

"_Yes you do Jessi. You choose what you want out of life. And whether good or bad, all choices have consequences. Remember that."_

_With one last heavy crash, the door flew open…_

Jessi awoke with a start…And immediately sensed the presence of someone…a certain someone nearby.

It took a moment for her eyes and mind to focus, but even before they did she was already aware of his proximity, and as her eyelids fought their way open, his name was her first conscious thought…

_Kyle…_

Half pushing herself up to her elbows, she gazed expectantly into the darkness, the moonlight offering just enough lighting for her to make out his shape as he hovered uncertainly in the middle of her room. And though she was glad to see him, the lateness of the hour combined with his anxious state she felt compelled to ask, "Kyle…What's wrong?" her voice still raspy with sleep, her words coming out louder than she had intended in the stillness of the early morning hours.

"I had to see you," he replied in a strained voice. She couldn't make out his features, but with every nuance of his body language and facial expressions ingrained in her memory she didn't need to see him to know that his brow was furrowed with worry. "I needed to know that you were…"

"Safe?" she finished for him, her recurrent nightmare that had plagued her sleep since the circumstances surrounding her mother's death had been brought to the forefront of her mind, still fresh in her memory.

In an instant, Kyle covered the distance between them and sat down gently on her bed next to her. Scooting back a little, Jessi adjusted the pillows behind her and waited for him to voice whatever it was that was troubling him while at the same time trying to hide the disquiet lurking in her _own _mind. She didn't have to wait long.

"I had a dream," Kyle began hesitantly. "It was about Latnock. You were there too, and you…" His voice trailed off; as if he didn't want to finish his sentence, but his unspoken words hung heavily in the silence.

Jessi frowned…Inwardly cursing the day Latnok ever entered their lives…their memories. Determined not to let thoughts of Latnok or more specifically Cassidy spoil the here and now, she said, "Well as you can see…I am. Safe that is," with a calm she wasn't quite feeling at the moment. She offered Kyle a smile for further reassurance, although, unless he was using his enhanced vision, she knew he wouldn't be able to make it out in darkness. She wasn't surprised in the least when he suddenly reached his hand out to her.

"Jessi…" he said softly as he cupped her face, his touch so tender it sent shivers through her. She leaned into it and they sat there quietly and finally she could feel a small amount of unease beginning to subside within him and in turn her own began to dissipate. However she became disheartened when his was immediately replaced by guilt.

"I'm sorry I woke you Jessi," Kyle said, slowly lowering his hand from her face. "I really didn't mean to. It's just that my dream was so…real…so vivid." He made a motion to rise. "I should go now."

"No…" she said quickly, sensing that he didn't really want to leave, "…don't go."

"I shouldn't be here…" he said and she could feel his mind racked with indecision.

Taking into account the 'no after hours room visits' rule, Jessi knew it was only the residue of his dream that had brought Kyle to her and was working to keep him by her side, but she didn't care. "But you _are_ here, so…stay with me," she pleaded, gently resting her hand on his forearm.

"I'm not sure..." he began…and then he relented. "All right, I'll stay, but just for a little while."

"Of course...Just for a little while," she agreed as she scooted over to make room for him, feeling every bit like a child on Christmas morning. Or at least what she would surmise a child would feel on such an occasion not having had the opportunity to experience the moment herself, false implanted memories excluded.

"You know we really shouldn't be doing this," Kyle said after easing under the covers and snuggling up to her. "If Nicole and Stephen find out…"

"So…What if they do?" she replied with a quick shrug of her shoulders.

"If they do, they'll ground us," Kyle said in a measured tone.

"Which means what? We'll both be stuck at home…together? Is that really such a bad thing?'

"Jessi, it's not just about the grounding. If they find out, they'll lose trust in us."

Although somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he was right, Jessi was unwilling to let Kyle's doom and gloom attitude put a damper on the intense elation she was feeling at having him in such an intimate setting. "Again…Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Jessi, trust is important. It's the basis for all successful relationships. Believe me, I know."

When she realized what Kyle was referring to, Jessi sighed. Amanda's loss of trust in Kyle had been one of the main reasons behind their breakup. Would they _ever_ be able to have a conversation that didn't involve that girl?

It was times like these that she wished Nicole hadn't stopped her from erasing Kyle's memories…Memories of the one girl who had broken his heart. And as Jessi very well knew a broken heart could hurt just like the cut of a knife. She found herself wondering if there would ever be an answer to the age old question…Why _does _a broken heart hurt so bad?...Which reminded her of yet another age old question…

"You know…I always wondered something about you…" she began, deciding a drastic change of subject was warranted in order to lighten the mood and clear both of their minds from inner demons that threatened to destroy their happiness on a daily basis.

"Oh?" he asked curiously. "What's that?"

A teasing smile lit up her features. "Boxers? Or briefs?"

When her question was met with stone silence Jessi thought perhaps she'd made _too_ drastic of a subject change.

"I know what you're doing Jessi. You always do this."

"I always do what?"

"You always change the subject when things get too…"

"Boring?" she offered, when he paused, searching for his words.

"Jessi…" he said in a mildly warning tone.

Knowing that Kyle wasn't really angry with her, Jessi smiled, stretching her legs out lazily under the heavy covers. She cringed when a searing pain shot through the back of her lower leg.

"Jessi what is it?" Kyle asked sensing her sudden distress.

"Leg cramp," was all she could muster. Biting her bottom lip she desperately tried to relax the offending muscle.

Kyle sat up and quickly threw off the covers. Using his strong hands he began massaging her leg. Finally her muscle began to relax a little.

"Better?" Kyle asked.

"Yes…much," she said, though she was still in a fair amount of pain.

"Roll over."

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"Roll over so I can massage your leg better," Kyle instructed her in a no nonsense manner.

Jessi did as she was told. Momentarily lost in the feeling of his touch as his warm hands kneaded her bare flesh, she almost didn't hear his words…

"It's boxers."

"Wh…what?" she asked distractedly.

"For your information…I'm a boxer kind of guy, although I occasionally wear boxer briefs."

The muscle in her calf feeling immensely better after his expert administrations, Jessi turned back over. Adjusting the spaghetti straps on her tank top, she scooted back up into a sitting position. "Now you have me curious." Feeling rather playful, Jessi took a moment to enhance her vision. Staring down at his pajama bottoms a slow smile formed on her lips. "I can't tell which kind you have on under your pj's."

"Jessi…" Kyle said with a slight chuckle when she brazenly reached her hand towards his pajama bottoms.

"What?" she asked, grinning over at him.

"Behave," was all he said.

Jessi reluctantly withdrew her hand. "Well you're no fun." The low rumble of his laughter was infectious and she crinkled her nose in amusement. "Aren't you even going to ask what kind I wear?"

"I already know what kind you wear," Kyle stated matter of factly. "It was my job to fold and sort the laundry…When Nicole was in the hospital, and…" he went on to explain when Jessi quirked an eyebrow his way.

"And…What?" Jessi prompted.

Kyle grinned. "And it wasn't easy. You and Lori wear the same kind."

"Really? What about Josh?" she asked curiously.

"He doesn't wear that kind," he replied with a straight face, and then grinned and added, "Strictly boxers," when she suddenly nudged his leg with her knee.

"What about…"

"Don't even ask," Kyle interjected. "I mean not that I actually know. Stephen did his own laundry separately."

"That's not what I was going to ask Kyle," Jessi said with a roll of her eyes and then suddenly picturing Stephen in a pair of 'tighty whities' as she'd heard Lori describe them on occasion, she said, "Well that was disturbing." She shook her head slightly trying to clear the image from her mind.

"So what were you going to ask then?" Kyle asked.

"I was going to ask what kind of underwear you like to see on a girl."

"What kind of…"

"You know…What's your preference?" she clarified.

"Jessi…I don't think this is an appropriate subject to discuss while we're lying here like this."

"Why?" she asked, and then it dawned on her. "Oh…You're afraid you might get an erection."

"No…I mean it's possible but…" Kyle stammered at her directness.

"You know it's perfectly natural…" Jessi began teasingly.

"Fine," Kyle interrupted. "If you really want to know, I prefer briefs on girls, the boy cut kind, and you've definitely been hanging around Hillary too much," he added with another grin and a quick shake of his head.

Jessi matched his grin with one of her own. "And the fact that you know the difference between the cut of undergarments worn by girls means you've definitely been hanging around Josh too much."

Kyle chuckled. "I suppose I shouldn't mention the fact that I know the terminology generally used by guys is 'booty shorts'?"

"Huh…Maybe that's why you dream about cheerleaders so much."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked still smiling good naturedly.

"Nothing really…I'm just making an observation. I mean isn't that what cheerleaders wear?"

"Cheerleaders…?"

When Kyle suddenly reached behind him towards her nightstand and turned on the light Jessi hoped she hadn't said too much. In the awkward silence that ensued, she could sense him probing beneath the pleasant smile that she offered him. When after a few moments, his eyebrows furrowed with disapproval, Jessi silently cursed her traitorous heart.

"Jessi…Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Um…Okay…I didn't do what you think I did." In hindsight, she realized she probably shouldn't have smirked just at that moment.

"Jessi…I can't believe…So that was _you_ in my dream? I mean I know it wasn't really you, but…" Kyle sighed in exasperation, before finally asking, "Jessi did you telepathically enter my dream earlier?"

Jessi was slightly taken aback. She hadn't expected his anger. "Please don't be angry with me Kyle. All I wanted to do was surprise you with your 'heart's desire'."

"So that's what you think my 'heart's desire' is Jessi? Two cheerleaders making out?"

"Well maybe not your_ entire_ 'heart's desire'," she agreed, "I remembered Josh saying once how guys like it when girls make out with each other, so I just thought…" Her voice trailed off and she swallowed nervously in the face of Kyle's 'stern stubborn' look.

She was immediately relieved when Kyle's eyes suddenly crinkled with amusement. "So you're not angry?" she asked hopefully.

"Well I have to admit the whole thing was pretty creative."

"Good…I'm glad. I would have hated to think I made out with Amanda Bloom for nothing. Well telepathically in a dream of course."

Kyle chuckled and they shared a smile. Jessi was confused when he suddenly looked at her oddly. "Does that mean that you also…I mean the whole Latnok part of my dream…?"

Jessi's smile faded and she began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach when it became clear to her what he was implying. "Of course not," she replied. When Kyle didn't respond, she felt a lump forming in her throat as she saw the same uneasy feeling reflected in his eyes. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you Kyle."

"I know that Jessi," Kyle finally replied, "but…"

Jessi searched his eyes. "But what? I thought you said trust was the basis for all successful relationships."

"It is," Kyle replied. "And I _do_ trust you."

"It doesn't sound like it…"

"Jessi…" he said softly. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Do you really think I'm capable of something like that? I mean I know there was a time…" her words trailed off as she remembered. There had been a time when she was capable of a whole lot more.

"But you've changed." Kyle finished for her. "You know better now."

Kyle was right. She had changed. But the memories would always be there haunting the present. Nothing could change that fact. The thought saddened her. "It's late Kyle. Maybe you should go now."

"Jessi I think we should talk about this. I don't want to go back to my room knowing you're angry with me."

"I'm not angry Kyle. I'm just a little tired," she replied, knowing the discussion was inevitable, but at the moment she really wasn't up to baring her soul and further tarnishing the memories they had just shared.

"Jessi…" Kyle began in a serious tone.

"Kyle," she quickly interrupted, "Can't we just let the dogs sleep?"

"Let…" Kyle's features softened with amusement. "Jessi…I think you mean let sleeping dogs lie."

"Isn't that what I just said?" she asked wishing he would hurry up and leave so she could be left alone with her thoughts. "Goodnight Kyle."

Turning on her right side to face the window she closed her eyes, wavering on the verge of tears and intensely aware of him as he sat motionless behind her. She felt the bed shift from his weight followed by the click of the lamp, plunging the room once again into darkness. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut allowing her tears to fall unheeded onto her pillow as she listened for the sound of his soft footfalls receding away from her.

Her eyes flew open when she suddenly felt the bed shift once again and a tug on the covers. Turning slightly, she watched him lay down by her side. He reached for her and her breath caught in her throat as she found herself being lifted up and gently pulled into an embrace.

When he loosened his hold momentarily to wipe an errant tear from her cheek she knew he had enhanced his vision, but she stubbornly refused to do the same. "I'm not leaving Jessi," he said and she could hear his own stubbornness and harmless determination behind his words.

"So it doesn't matter what I want?"

"This is what you want Jessi. You just don't know you do."

Jessi stiffened. "Well I'm glad…" she began only to be cut off by his lips covering her own.

It was a perfect kiss...full of passion and promise. The rush came of course as it always did...Waves of warm pleasure starting at her toes and slowly working its way up her body. Her heart quickened, and then a strange thing began to happen. Though she tried to hold it back, a slow smile turned up the corners of her mouth, making it difficult for him to continue kissing her. Finally he pulled away. Enhancing her vision, she searched his eyes. As she thought, like hers there was amusement behind them.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I guess I kind of ruined the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight…Now…It's not quite a perfect memory," she said smiling at him almost shyly.

"It doesn't matter," he said, tracing her lips with his finger. "We can always make more."


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

The next morning Jessi awoke to find herself alone in her bed. Any errant thoughts she might have had that Kyle's late night visit had been but a dream vanished as quickly as they had come when she detected the aroma of freshly cooked waffles with chocolate chips wafting through the air. Snuggled beneath her thick warm comforter a faint smile touched her lips as she recalled the intimate moments they had shared…

The fretful beginning, the silly distractions, the misunderstandings, combined with his rather unexpected kiss in the end, all working together to form another set of memories...true and shared memories…hers and Kyle's alone that no one could take away.

She had finally opened up about her feelings and admitted her fear that somehow she would fail to live up to his expectations of her. He had soothed her apprehensions as he always managed to do, offering her soft words of assurance…after which another bout of kissing had ensued. Finally, with Kyle's arms wrapped around her providing a place of comfort and safety, she had drifted off to sleep.

When there was a soft thumping at her partially open door Jessi's smile widened as she remembered the promise they had made to dwell in the actuality of the waking world and steer clear of the more illusory aspects of each others dreams…at least for the time being.

The door was pushed open wider and Jessi sat up in bed.

"Breakfast is served," Kyle said beaming from ear to ear as he came in carrying a tray full of what looked to be a variety of breakfast items.

"You really didn't have to do this Kyle," Jessi said, watching him set the tray across her lap, although she had to admit, it all looked pretty darn good. There were fresh homemade waffles with chocolate chips topped with cool whip, a plate full of fresh cantaloupe and honeydew melon slices, orange juice and a large glass of milk. "You're spoiling me."

He quirked an eyebrow. "That's the idea. Spoiled and pampered…remember?"

"But I don't deserve…" she began, only to be interrupted by Kyle.

"Yes you do," he said insistently. "But if you really don't want it…" He made a move towards the tray.

"Okay…I admit it…I want it," Jessi said with a short chuckle and Kyle grinned.

Glancing back down at the tray, he frowned slightly. "I forgot the chocolate syrup for your milk."

"I don't really need it…remember?"

He looked at her oddly. "I was wondering how much from the other night you would remember. Dreams have a tendency…"

"To fade away?"

Kyle smiled. "We always seem to be finishing each others thoughts. I guess it comes with the territory."

Jessi knew instantly what he was referring to. "Do you really believe what the gypsy said Kyle? That we're soul mates?"

"Of course," he said simply. "Don't you?"

Jessi didn't answer right away. She thought back on all that they had been through together. All that they had shared…The good moments and the not so good. Kyle had stuck by her side through it all. Wasn't that what soul mates did? Love each other unconditionally? And yet…

"Sometimes…" she answered honestly.

"Jessi, if you're still thinking you don't deserve me…" Kyle sighed.

"No…It's not that Kyle."

"Then what is it?"

His blue eyes seemed so serious as they locked onto hers. Jessi knew he was waiting for an answer…remembering her resolution to always be honest with him she took a breath. "You loved Amanda once. How could you just…stop loving her? Isn't love supposed to be forever?"

Kyles brow furrowed deeply. "Jessi…"

"What if your feelings for me…?" She blurted out and then she glanced away, the lump in her throat making it difficult to speak. She looked up in surprise when he suddenly reached for the tray and lifted it up off her lap. Setting it aside on her nightstand, he sat down next to her. When she saw the amount of dismay mixed with mild reproof flashing in his eyes, she wished she could take back her words. But then his expression softened and he took her hand in his.

"First of all," Kyle began, "you're right. I _did_ love Amanda. In fact, I loved her deeply with all my heart. But for whatever reasons…things changed between us. It took a while for me to accept it, to get over it. And if I'm being honest, I'd have to say I'm still not completely over it. There will always be a place in my heart for Amanda…and for the memories that we shared. I don't think you can choose who you love and I don't think you can help who you drift apart from. But the one thing I do know is that you're the one for me Jessi. I love you now; I'll love you tomorrow and every day after that."

The sincerity behind Kyle's words touched Jessi deeply. He had never expressed his feelings of love for her before. At least not in those exact words. Resting her hand against his arm, she leaned into him and they shared a kiss. Jessi was just beginning to feel the tingly feeling in her toes, when he pulled away suddenly.

"And just to ensure you never forget," Kyle continued and Jessi was perplexed and perhaps even a little wary of the sudden mischievous look in his eyes. "I was going to give you the rest of your surprise after breakfast, but..."

"The rest of my surprise?" He had already given her so much. "Kyle you didn't need to..." They looked at each other, both of them remembering how she had used those exact words in her dream. "Déjà vu…"

"…all over again," Kyle finished for her with a smile and then still smiling he said "Look behind your pillow Jessi."

"Why?"

"Because I hid something there when you were sleeping."

"What did you hide?"

"Look and you'll find out."

When she reached behind her pillows and pulled out Kyle's surprise, Jessi became even more perplexed. She held his gift awkwardly in her hands. "Are you teasing me Kyle?"

Kyle gave a little chuckle. "No…I'm not teasing you Jessi. I know it's the same bear I already gave you…However…I made a few alterations last night. I hope you don't mind."

Jessi studied the white bear in her hands with a look of confusion on her face and then she saw it, although it was hardly noticeable. Where the bear's heart would be was a freshly sewn row of stitches under the fur. Jessi quirked an eyebrow "You performed surgery on my bear?"

Kyle laughed. "I guess I did. Sorry…My sewing isn't the greatest."

"He feels heavier, what did you put inside him Kyle?" she asked suspiciously.

Kyle merely smiled in answer. "Press his right paw."

"Alright but if he shocks me…"

"He won't shock you Jessi. Trust me."

"Always," Jessi replied softly, before turning her attention back to the bear in her hands. Looking at it curiously, she squeezed the button embedded in the right paw and like before, immediately heard Kyle's voice coming from it…

_I love the way you share your thoughts without a spoken word._

_I love it when you're near, my heart you've always stirred._

_I love your deep brown eyes and the way you've cut your hair._

_I love you so much it hurts, but that pain I will gladly bear._

_I love the way we share our dreams throughout the day and night._

_I love it, I love the way we sometimes fight. _

_I love it when you laugh._

_I love it that from the start, our lives did intersect like two lines on a graph._

_I love the way you sense me though I'm farther than a mile._

_But mostly I love the way my love has grown for you. With_

_Every passing moment, every nanosecond, every smile._

When the recording was over, Jessi sat in silence, moved beyond words.

"I know how much you enjoyed the movie we watched together yesterday and the poem from it so I wrote one for you. I hope you like it," Kyle said.

Jessi looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. She gave a little awkward laugh. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"I guess along with my sewing, my poetry isn't the greatest either," Kyle offered jokingly.

"No…I love it Kyle. It's perfect. Everything you do is always…so perfect."

"Not always," he replied after a few moments, and although he was looking at her, the way he said it, somehow she knew he was thinking of Amanda.

She wiped away her tears, feeling a little annoyed now, but she tried not to let it show. "I don't expect you to always be perfect Kyle. I hope you know that."

"And I don't expect you to always be perfect either Jessi."

Jessi nodded, remembering their discussion from the night before. "So what now?" she asked.

Kyle chuckled. "How about you eat your breakfast before it gets cold," he suggested as he reached for her tray off of the nightstand.

Setting her bear aside, Jessi took the tray from him. "That's not what I meant."

Kyle looked at her perplexed. "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant what's going to happen between us now? Do we just continue to live here with the Tragers abiding by their 'no after hours visits' rules or…"

"Or what Jessi? I'm not really sure what you're asking."

"You said it yourself…'We choose what we want out of life and whether good or bad, all choices have consequences'."

"That's a true statement but I don't really remember saying those exact words to you before…" Kyle replied, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Well it was in a dream," Jessi explained, "but still…"

Kyle nodded. "So what are you saying Jessi?"

"I'm saying that I think we should go out on an actual date sometime. I mean late night rendezvous are nice, but I wouldn't want you to risk losing Nicole's and Stephen's trust in you or the both of us for that matter. Don't you agree?'

"Yes…That would be great," Kyle replied looking a little relieved.

"What did you think I was going to ask Kyle?"

Kyle grinned sheepishly. "I thought you were going to say we should move out together."

"Oh…" Jessi searched Kyle's eyes. "Would that really be such a bad thing?"

Kyle looked thoughtful for a moment. "No…Not at all. In fact it would be kind of nice."

Jessi felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "Do you really think that could be a reality for us someday?"

Kyle smiled sweetly at her. "Yes…I really think so."

Jessi's smile widened, knowing that maybe not anytime soon, but someday…they might just have that 'Happily Ever After'…


End file.
